Multi-player games utilize network connections between gaming consoles or personal computers to allow players to play a game within a single gaming environment. In many games, players in distant locations from each other are grouped together on the same team or operating unit. In order for the players to work together, the players should be able to communicate with one another. Gaming systems have been provided that allow for voice communications between players. However, for many players, especially new players, it is difficult for the player to describe their current location or what they are observing to their other team members during the excitement of the game. Further, relying on voice communications creates language barriers to game play between players in different countries.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.